Star Trek Sticker Book
|pages = 54 |year = Various |ISBN = 0671014722 }} The Star Trek Sticker Book is a trade paperback-sized book published by Pocket Books that recreates many of the various objects, symbols, and labels used in the various Star Trek series in sticker form. The book includes 32 pages (16 "Files") of stickers, and also includes 22 pages of information on all the images and where they were mainly used in the Star Trek universe. Summary ;From the book jacket :Whether you're an officer in the Federation Starfleet, a warrior of the Klingon Empire, or a member of the Borg Collective, you have a distinct identity, one that extends to the symbols of your culture, from the look of your starships to the sign outside your quarters. One glance at those symbols instantly tells everyone who you are. :But even if you're not a member of Starfleet, even if you just wish you lived in the twenty-fourth century, this amazing collection of stickers, featuring graphics, symbols, and more from the ''Star Trek universe will convey your unique personality.'' :With the ''Star Trek Sticker Book, you can decorate your folders, computers, and almost anything else you can imagine with authentic emblems and signage from Starfleet, the Klingon Empire and Romulan Empire, the Borg Collective, the Ferengi Alliance, and a host of others across the entire galaxy.'' :Just remember – don't put any of the stickers on furniture, younger siblings, or tribbles. Contents The sixteen "files" of sticker images are grouped and sub-divided as follows: File 1: Starfleet Emblems I: The 23rd Century * 1.1. Insignia – Command * 1.2. USS Enterprise Insignia – Science and Medical * 1.3. USS Enterprise Insignia – Engineering and Ship's Services * 1.4. Starfleet emblem (circa 2270) * 1.5. Starfleet officer's pin (first seen in ) * 1.6. Starfleet cadet pin * 1.7. Starfleet emblem/ship pennant version * 1.8. USS Enterprise, * 1.9. USS Enterprise, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)#Refit and further service|refit Constitution-class]] File 2: Starfleet Emblems II: The 24th Century * 2.1. Starfleet emblem communicator (circa 2347) * 2.2. Starfleet emblem communicator (circa 2371) * 2.3. starship bridge conn panel * 2.4. Galaxy-class starship bridge ops panel * 2.5. ship drawing * 2.5. ship drawing File 3: Starfleet Door Signs I * 3.1. Main bridge door sign * 3.2. Shuttlebay door sign * 3.3. 's quarters door sign * 3.4. Sickbay door sign * 3.5. ship drawing File 4: Starfleet Door Signs II * 4.1. Transporter room door sign * 4.2. Holodeck door sign * 4.3. Engineering door sign * 4.4. Turbolift door sign * 4.5. Turbolift systems symbol (circa 2271) * 4.6. Transporter systems symbol (circa 2271) File 5: Starfleet Panel Labels * 5.1. Library Computer Access and Retrieval System label * 5.2. Variable gravity area caution label * 5.3. Cryogenic fluid hazard caution label * 5.4. Optical data network access label * 5.5. Antimatter containment module danger label * 5.6. Emergency systems access label File 6: Starfleet Technical Equipment * 6.1. Personal access display device * 6.2. Starfleet keypad * 6.3. Constitution-class starship computer display * 6.4. Isolinear optical chip * 6.5. Restricted access panel label File 7: Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets * 7.1. Federation seal * 7.2. Starfleet Command seal * 7.3. Federation president seal * 7.4. UFP Pennant (as seen in ) * 7.5. Federation flag File 8: Starships I * 8.1. NCC-1701 USS Enterprise, Constitution-class starship drawing (top view) and ship's labeling * 8.2. , refit Constitution-class starship drawing (top view) and ship's labeling * 8.3. , Galaxy-class starship drawing (top view) and ship's labeling * 8.4. , first starship of her class drawing (top view) and ship's labeling File 9: Starships II * 9.1. USS Voyager, starship drawing (top view) and ship's labeling * 9.2. , starship drawing (top view) and ship's labeling * 9.3. , runabout drawing (top view) and ship's labeling * 9.4. USS Defiant, first starship of her class drawing (top view) and ship's labeling File 10: Shuttlecraft * 10.1. Shuttlecraft NCC-1701/7 vessel drawing (side view) * 10.2. Type-6 personnel shuttlecraft vessel drawing (side view) * 10.3. Type 8 shuttlecraft vessel drawing (side view) * 10.4. Danube-class Runabout vessel drawing (side view) * 10.5. Captain's yacht (Sovereign-class variant) vessel drawing (side view) * 10.6. vessel drawing (side view) File 11: Other Starfleet Facilities * 11.1. Starfleet medical services (caduceus seal) * 11.2. Starfleet Academy Seal * 11.3. Red Squad insignia/seal * 11.4. Jupiter Station logo * 11.5. Galaxy-class Starship Development Project logo * 11.6. Starbase 74 welcome sign * 11.7. Far future Starfleet (29th century) insignia File 12: Starfleet Hardware * 12.1. Tricorder, circa 2266 * 12.2. Tricorder Mark 580 * 12.3. Tricorder Mark 590 * 12.4. Phaser II, circa 2266 * 12.5. Phaser II, circa 2287 * 12.6. Phaser I, circa 2266 * 12.7. Phaser II, circa 2364 * 12.8. Phaser II, circa 2372 * 12.9. Personal communicator, circa 2266 * 12.10. Personal communicator, circa 2364 * 12.11 Personal communicator, circa 2371 File 13: The Klingon Empire * 13.1. Klingon symbol * 13.2. Klingon attack cruisers, ''Negh'Var'' warship and vessel drawings (side views) * 13.3. ''B'rel''-class Bird-of-Prey and Battle cruiser vessel drawings (side views) * 13.4. Banner of the House of Martok * 13.5. Klingon text signs * 13.6. Bat'leth File 14: The Romulan Star Empire and the Cardassian Union * 14.1. Romulan standard seal (pre- ) * 14.2. Romulan warbird ( ) vessel drawing (side view) * 14.3. Romulan shuttle vessel drawing (side view) * 14.4. Romulan Bird-of-Prey vessel drawing (side view) * 14.5. Tal Shiar symbol * 14.6. Cardassian seal * 14.7. Cardassian ship ( ) * 14.8. Cardassian technical information label * 14.9. Cardassian button pad File 15: The Delta and Gamma Quadrants * 15.1. Kazon symbol * 15.2. Kazon ship vessel drawing (side view) * 15.3. Borg ship vessel drawing * 15.4. Borg symbol * 15.5. The Dominion seal * 15.6. Jem'Hadar ships (attack ship and warship) drawings (side views) * 15.7. Vidiians seal * 15.8. Species 8472 ship File 16: Other Worlds of the Galaxy * 16.1. Ferengi insignia * 16.2. Vulcan IDIC symbol * 16.3. Bajorans seal * 16.4. Bajoran communicator * 16.5. Iconians seal * 16.6. Triskelion symbol * 16.7. Quark's Bar sign design * 16.8. Trill seal * 16.9. Horga'hn drawing * 16.10. Niners team logo Background information *A similar book was previously conceived by Mike Okuda's predecessor for , Lee Cole, in 1979 as the Star Trek: The Motion Picture Peel-Off Graphics Book. de: Star Trek Stickerbuch Sticker Book